Race Against Time
by Ares War Kid
Summary: Sequel to Of Freindship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. Jack and Ana might finally have their happy ever after but something goes wrong JackAna. Mini Storiespoems that change between Jacks POV to Anas POV
1. Will We Survive

A/N well this is the sequel to Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. Ana is in trouble by running into Norrington will Jack save her. Ana's POV

He hasn't come yet

We must have to fight there is no choice lets hope Jack comes

My ship verses Norrington navy ship

Lets hope we survive I don't want to end up at the gallows

He ships is getting' closer

We weighed anchor and wait

No point going to Norrington

If Norrington wants to hang me then he has to get me

My crew is ready to fight

We are all ready to fight

I will stop Norrington for good

I will not kill him

I will take over his ship

Take all his supplies and sail away

I won't head towards Isla du Muerta

Coz Norrington will be on my tail

If I could find Jack then maybe both of us can defeat Norrington

Once and for all

Now if I make the ship sink then they have to go to shore

And we can get what we need off the ship blow it up

And fix the ship as where

Lets hope they don't have a hidden ship

They aint that smart I hope

He coming closer

Damn! Where is Jack?

He is suppose ta be 'ere

Why aint he?

Does he know which way to go?

Damn it Jack

I need you 'ere

I can't kill Norrington with out ya

Arrrgh!

Did Jack even hear me?

I hope he did

I have to do somethin

If Jack shows up then we can get rid of Norrington

But if he doesn't then I have only one choice

I have ta fight

And lets hope I don't die

Or get captured

I need him

I love him

And I can't lose him

I can't die without him knowing

That I love him

Please come Jack

I need you to come

I wanna know if

Ya love me

I need ta ask ya

Do ya love me?


	2. Wrong Way

A/N This is the second poem in the Race Against Time. If you don't know what is going on then Isugest thatyou read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression first. Lets see if Jack saves Ana or not. Jack POV

After we got what we need from Tortuga

I looked everywhere for her

But no luck she wasn't 'ere

A man told us that she got on a ship

And headed somewhere in the east

So I got on ta the pearl and headed north

I am not sure if the man was tellin' the truth

Where would she go?

Hmm

Would she go to Isla du Muerta?

Nah not with Norrington between 'ere and there

But would she go there?

We will head west

Norrington aint there

And I don't trust the mans word

He looked like he lies a lot

Hmm

Should I go east towards Isla du Muerta?

Or shall I go west away from there

Tough choice I shall ask the crew for a vote

Well the crew sed ta go west and west we guna go

We all don't trust the man that sed she went east

So west we go

Now that we sailed away from Tortuga

I can't help feel that I went the wrong way

Gibbs sed that we chosen the right way

But I don't

I really think tha' she did head east

We were headin' that way last

But we changed our minds

Heehee I just thought I heard her voice inside me head

Nah it couldn't be unless I am just remeberin'

What her voice sounds like

Or I am hearin' things

It sounded like she was in trouble

Somethin' about Norrington

Nah I just remeberin'

I mean the only place Norrington is

In the sea between Tortuga and Isla du Muerta

Hold up

If she near Norrington

Then tha' means

Bloody Hell! She went east

Tha' man was right

What shall we do?


	3. Questions

A/N I know alreadyput this upbut I had to take it down and change somethings and add somethings dont worry I havent changed the whole poem dont worry I will never do that. Well this is the third poem in Race Against Time. Lets see we if you don't know what is happening I suggest you read my first lots of mini stories Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. Let see if Jack saved Ana

It seems like I have no choice

But to fight

Jack hasn't shown up yet

But there is still time

And Norrington is gainin'

He's guna be right next ta me

There is still hope

My crew will fight

I'll fight for my love

I fight for Jack

He can still make it

I hope he comes

I hope with all me heart that he comes

My ship can't take more damage

We barely got 'ere without sinkin'

We have to capture their ship

And flee to Jack

And hope we can fight Norrington off

And live the lives we suppose ta have

That is if I don't get scared again

And flee

Hmmm I figured away of escape

We make a lovely hole in this ship

Capture Norrington's ship

Sail away on his ship

While watchin' him sink on our ship

Hehe sounds fun

But will it work?

Hmmm one way to find out

Is to put the plan to action

He never showed

He never came

Why didn't he?

Does he love me?

Or has he found another

Lets hope he does love me

Arrrgh!

Yay! We won

We took Norrington's ship

And fled

Now I 'ave ta find Jack

Lets head somewhere else

Coz Norrington will follow us

I don't want to lead him to Jack just yet

I still love Jack

I wanna know why he didn't show

I am guna slap him

Then tell him why I fled

Hmmm

Will he take me back?

Does he have another love?

Is his heart still mine?

Will I fall in love over again?

Will I kill meself if he is dead?

Will we live 'appy ever afta?

Will there ever be no more questions?

Will there just be answers?


	4. Race Against Time

A/N Yeah! The forth poem in Race Against Time sequel to Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, if you have no clue whats so ever please read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. Jack POV

Damn it! I need to go to 'er

I don't want 'er to die

I want her here with me

I see smoke on the east horizon

I hope that aint 'er ship up in smoke

And that it is Norrington's

I need to get to 'er now

But I don't think that's its Norrington's plan

It seems I have 2 choices

1 go to Ana

2 stay and fight and then go to Ana

If I stay I will loose time gettin' to Ana

Arrrgh!

Why cant things just be simple

If I go to Ana now ill have a navy ship followin' me

Then Ana and me will be trapped between Norrington and 'is navy ship

Put if I stay then there is likely chance I could never she 'er again

I'll fight then go to where the smoke is comin'

Hmmm

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

I need a plan and a good one

Gibbs says we 'ave enough time to fight Norrington's navy ship

And get to Ana in time

But can I?

I no that the pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean

But will I get to Ana in time?

Well Gibbs was right 'bout the fight with the navy ship

But will I get to Ana in time

Hmmm

By the time I got to the smoke

I found out it was a ship that was on fire

Gibbs went to check it out

It seems to be the ship Ana was on

I have somethin precious that belongs to her

Now if she was dead

Her body would be hangin'

But it aint

So that means she escaped

Where too?

What ship?

As 'ers is burnt

Which way?

It seems Norrington followed 'er

Coz he wouldn't of left if he didn't think she would go and find me

It seems I have a race against time

I need to get to Ana before Norrington does


	5. Race Against Time Part 2

A/N Yeah! The fifth poem in Race Against Time sequel to Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, if you have no clue whats so ever to these poems then if you could please read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and you might be able to understand what is going on any way on with the poem.This is inAna's POV

Damn it!

Why does tha' pompous ass git Norrington 'ave another ship?

Grrr 'es smarter than 'e looked Grrr

Now all I 'ave ta do is loose 'im some 'ow

And why did 'e follow me?

Yea I mite go and find Jack but

With 'im on me tail I aint guna so straight ta Jack

I aint tha' stupid

Hmm where ta go?

Port Royal? Nah I cant go there too many navy ships

Isla du Muerta? Nope I won't show where tha' is to Norrington

Tortuga? Nah I cant go there to many pirates for 'im ta hang

So where the blast am I guna go?

I could just sail around

'e get bored of tha' and go 'ome

And leave me ta find Jack

But 'e could be smarter than 'e looks

'e could pretend ta go 'ome

Then 'e could still follow me with out me knowin'

Hmmm

Tough choice little time

It seems tha' I 'ave a race against time

Ta loose the idiot and ta find Jack

Why aint things simple?

Ye know

Aah never mind 'bout simple life

I 'ave got problems

Let see problem numba 1 Find Jack

Problem numba 2 I 'ave Norrington on my tail

Why cant 'e just leave Jack and me alone?

Now I think I 'ave found some ways ta fix them

Solution ta problem 1 Never runaway from Jack in the first place

Solution ta problem 2 Keep away from Norrington

Now if I kept ta them then I wouldn't of been in t'is mess

Oh well

First thing first

Get Norrington of me tail before I find Jack

Lets hope there is still enough time


	6. Who is who

A/N Yay! JJJThe sixth poem in Race Against Time sequel to Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression, if you have no clue whats so ever then I advise you if you can to please read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. Sadly this is the last poem in Race Against Time LLLbut it isn't the end. Jacks POV

Hmmm

Now which way ta go if she carried on goin' then

She would end up taken Norrington to Isla du Muerta

If she turned around then she would of took 'im ta Tortuga

But she wouldn't coz there is too many pirates for 'im ta hang

Port Royal she wouldn't dare go there to many navy ships

Then tha' leaves headin' into vast open waters

North we go

I hope I get to 'er in time

She must be tryin' to get 'im of 'er tail

But 'ow would she do tha'

Tryin' to figure out what she doin is 'ard

'specially if she tryin' ta find me

Who in turn is findin' 'er

Now if she didn't leave then I wouldn't be followin' 'er

Darn chases!

Hmmm, can't see anythin' yet

I wonder what ship she got?

Now the time is gettin' short

And I aint found 'er yet

I 'ope tha' Norrington hasn't got 'er get

Coz if 'e has I would kill 'im

But both Will and 'lizabeth

Say tha' 'e wont do tha' till 'es got me

Ha fat chance of 'im gettin' me

I wont let 'im nor will me crew

Now im seein' things

Well lookin' out of my spyglass

On the horizon I can see 2 navy ships

Ana must be on one

And Norrington on the other

But the problem is they are headin' this way

And I haven't a clue to who is who?

My guess is tha' Ana is on the one gettin' chased

But then again Ana could of chased Norrington

Hmmm

But then again I could be wrong

So the question lies

Who is who?


End file.
